phantasy_whats_in_a_namefandomcom-20200214-history
Bard
A bard who fervently believes in the concept of true love, but constantly becomes enamored with completely random people Personality ESFP Fun-loving Carefree Charitable Spontaneous Bold Social History Bard Born Bard College Bard Roams Bard Crushes on 5th Bard Adventurer-izes (I'll flower it up when I have more time) Skills and Items Items *'<>', Mythical: The greatest of all instruments. It has no special abilities by itself, but causes any Song-based Skills to create a second effect. Any song played on this instrument can never be muted or ignored. Grants bonus to Man (60), Per (60), and Luk (30). *'<>', Superior: Functions as a bow OR an instrument! Bonus to Str (30) and Per (60). *'<>', Superior: From North Town as thanks for getting rid of the Dragon. Grants bonus to End (60). *'<>', Mystic: A monocle that tints your vision pink. Makes you immune to Blinding effects or attacks at your right eye. Bonus to Per (60) and Luk (30). Bard *'Really Feeling It': You have a tendency to spontaneously break into song. Could be either a good thing or bad thing. *'Voice of an Angel': Your songs are almost never bad. You have above average oratory/negotiating ability. *'Finger Calluses': You have tough calluses on your fingers from playing your instrument. Your fingers are very resistant to damage. Chronicler You've decided to become a teller of history rather than a poet who takes creative license. Thus, you focus on supporting the group as a whole rather than focusing on a single character. *'Perfected Awareness': You have honed your senses to comprehend the world around you. As long as you are conscious, you and your party cannot receive a lethal wound from an Ambush. In a fight, unless obstructed, you will know about the status of all teammates and the progression of their individual fights. *'Record': Everything you observe, you write down. You have a nearly perfect memory. Against an enemy that you have fought against before, you gain 80 Per and 80 Agl. Teammates receive half of this bonus. *'Saga': As a fight progresses, your teammates will receive stat boosts periodically. Every minute, they will gain 10 points in their Primary and Secondary Stats. Caps at 50 points for each stat. *'History in Song': **'Stunning Shout'©: Sing a note so piercing that it stuns the target(s) for a brief instant. Immediately cancel their attempted action. This is used as a counter to an action, but cannot be used if your character cannot react in time. Can only be used on each target once per battle. ***'<>': The note explodes outward from you after a moment, blowing away enemies adjacent to you. Does minor damage. **'Soothing Tune' (D): Sing a song so smooth that it reduces the aggression of the target(s). Causes them to attack less forcefully. May also make them doubt themselves. ***'<>': Releases an aura that temporarily grants allies 50 End. **'Nostalgic Song' (B): Play a tune that breaks a target ally out of negative mental influence. In addition, give them the will to fight on, temporarily increasing their End by 25% for the remainder of the fight and their Str by 50 for their next attack. Also removes poisons, somehow. Can only be used on each ally once per battle. May have the side effect of bringing up old memories, wanted or unwanted. ***'<>': Greatly enhances your next attack to deal 100% bonus damage. Effect can only take place once a fight. **'Resonating Sound' ©: Play a song that affects all the enemies around you. It deals damage equal to the following formula: Damage = (Mana/3)*N where N is the number of times the enemy has been struck by this spell MINUS 1. The song has a cooldown of 10 seconds. N's maximum value is 5. ***'<>': Grant yourself a brief boost of 100 Agl for two seconds after playing Resonating Sound. **'Celebration' (B): When used for the first time in a battle, Celebration will gain the effect of the last song used. It is treated as a separate skill from the mimicked skill, but with the exact same description. ***'<>': You feel a little bit happier Adventurer *'Plot-Granted Quick Learning': You learn quickly as a result of plot powers! Rather abstract, but a mysterious force is helping you learn skills and combat extremely quickly. *'Adventurer's Guide': If your Perception is higher than an NPC's Knowledge, you can see past the enemy's lies. *'Adventurer's Plot Armor, Brain Edition': Your mana may kick in and substitute for Endurance to save your life once per quest. *'Void Arts': Anti-magic arts. **'Cancel': The simplest Void Art. Covers an arm/body part with darkness. It will destroy any mana that it touches, protecting that part of your body against all magical arts. *'Mana Blade' (D): You can infuse your attacks with mana, whether melee or ranged. Your alignment is currently fire, which increases damage. When attacking, add half of your mana value to your Strength for damage calculation. Relationships *Unrequited love with The Fifth *On friendly terms with all bartenders and innkeep's, except for that one guy. Trivia *Loves beach scenes *Tsu's character Category:PC's